


忠贞不二

by purplesheep22



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00q-freeform, 17000+, AO3数不来中文字数, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Bond is a generous lover, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Translation, bottom!Bond, bottom!Q, top!Bond, top!Q, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond发展出了一种喜欢去Q那里蹭沙发睡的习惯，而比起M，Q显然更好心，没有那么果断地把他扔出去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577721) by [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops). 



  
  
  


第一章

  
  
  
  


        当Q八岁的时候，他养过一只宠物狗，叫做小甜饼（Biscuit）。那只捡来的流浪狗既邋遢，又缺乏训练，脾气还不小——但Q就是喜欢它。他去哪儿都带着那条狗，跟它絮絮叨叨地进行有关物理和冰淇淋口味的单方面讨论，而且在训练它时展现出了无尽的耐心。不过，四个月之后，那只狗跑掉了。

        当Q十二岁的时候，他的父亲是他世界的中心。他是个忙碌的商人，总是在上班，进行着营销与采购。但当他回家的时候，他会在晚餐时跟Q聊天，给他讲经济政策、企业并购和他个人的理念；Q完全听得入了迷。为了能更好的理解父亲的想法，Q在空闲时自学经济学和统计学。不过，当他父亲抛弃他们母子俩的时候，他甚至都没跟Q告别。

        当Q十六岁、十七岁、二十一岁（两次）、二十三岁和二十八岁的时候，他陷入爱河。每一次，他都彻头彻尾地陷了进去——他将整个宇宙转向，聚焦于他的男友。一开始的一到四个月，一切都很完美、很美好。他们在吃冰淇淋的时候讨论量子物理，在图书馆成堆的书本背后偷得几个吻，还有漫漫长夜里难以置信地美妙的性爱。直到他们突然离开他，或者他当场抓住他们偷腥；每一次，都让他在受伤与惊讶中喘不过气来。

        鉴于此，Q渐渐懂得他的爱是纯粹而盲目的付出，是深入骨髓的忠诚。不管他是忠于一个恋人，一个目标，还是一个老板，他彻彻底底地、坚定不移地奉献他的全部。更重要的是，他明白他的忠贞，从不会，永不会有回报。

        Q接受这点，像接受世道常情一般。

        下一次Q发现男友背着他偷腥，他耸了耸肩，提醒对方租金即将到期，毁掉了他的信用评级，然后开始新生活。再下一任男友，Q让他的所有电子设备和账户都感染上了永久病毒，每天让它们（每一个）不定时的释放一两次轻微电击。过了一周，他就忘了那个混蛋的名字。

        当（在他成为Q支部的负责人大约一周后）他得知MI6的前任明星特工在痛苦与愤怒中被组织背叛和抛弃的时候，他全然接受。这正常而不可避免的，不值得抱怨，他认定他自己的命运应该也会如此。有时，他也想过自己要是因为被背叛而狂怒会编出什么样终极的病毒和网页来，然后尽全力给他所爱的MI6系统打上补丁，确保它能免疫每一种。

  
  
  


        他在弹道部门的联络人正好就是他的型——高大又结实，打招呼时自然的微笑能让Q腿软，智商直降30点，更别提他那些引人遐想的传闻和他与生俱来的迷人的自信。

        （Q明白他有被混账吸引的潜质。有一次，他试着约了个体面的小伙子。那一个月，他感到无聊至极，连性也平庸乏力。他撞见男友被夹在两个大波棕发双胞胎中间时，几乎松了口气。那之后，他断定自己多半是被诅咒了，不过就这么继续跟那些虚情假意的人形按摩棒约会下去也没什么不好，至少能让他热血沸腾。）

        当那人跟他调情的时候，Q两颊绯红，笑容满面，极力保持理智，试图至少别忘了姓甚名谁；但最后他终于聊到重点，邀请他共进晚餐时，Q脱口而出的拒绝，吓了自己一跳。

        他一个人回家，坐在阳台上看着伦敦的天际。杯中的茶温暖了双手，但他仍想不通究竟是什么让他断然拒绝。那家伙性感又聪明（至少比一般人），而且正好是Q喜欢的类型。他有好几次都在床上想起这个弹道处的联络人。但当他们真正面对面的时候，跟他出去约会这个念头，不知怎么，让他胃部一阵绞痛。

        当他感到有些冷，茶水也不再暖和的时候，他转身回屋，打开电脑，习惯性地检查007的现状。

就在这时，在他重新灌水泡茶，用交通摄像头观察远在半个世界外的James Bond（莫名其妙的没穿上衣）在一辆移动的卡车顶上与恐怖分子交战时，他发现这究竟是为什么了：他不会习惯性地检查其他特工的任务进程，也不会特地放大图像一脸欣赏地，以手托着下巴地观看其他人的赤膊搏斗。尽管他几个月前就注意到了自己对007的迷恋，但他现在才注意到自己那具有自毁效应的忠诚又一次开始生效了。

        Q迷恋上了Bond，他那不太正常的忠诚感把他所有跟其他人约会的欲望都消灭在了摇篮中。

        这算是几年来最好的一件事了。

        看着Bond在地球的另一边搏斗，当Q明白这件事意味着什么的时候，他开始为自己傻笑。Bond绝不会跟他约会，因此不存在“背叛”，所以Q将会永远保持在这个状态。这意味着，他是安全的。他那古怪、神奇的大脑准备献身于这一份不可能开始的亲密关系，也就是说，他再也不用担心一次又一次在轻易获得的感情中遍体鳞伤。

        “好极了！”他说道，举起杯子，朝着笔记本屏幕的方向干杯。

        在世界的那一边，James Bond一拳打昏了那个外国恶棍，从他的口袋里找回了重要文件，然后跳上出租车，直奔当地大使馆。

  
  
  


        他们相识三个月后，Bond开始在任务间隙时不时出现在Q的公寓。

        这什么也说明不了。Q知道Bond也曾经在相似的情况下出现在M的公寓，然后被毫不留情地赶了出来。只是因为Q容忍了他，所以他才一次又一次地出现。

        第一次Q走进公寓，发现Bond睡熟在沙发上的时候，他认为也许有什么威胁，以至于Bond不能回到他自己的地盘。不过Bond从没确认过这个说法。这种情况再一次发生时，Q在早晨给他准备了一点茶，然后告诉他公寓里还有另一间卧室可以使用。Bond第三次出现在Q的公寓时（Q不知道他是怎么进来的，不过问一个双零特工这样的问题显然是浪费时间），他“空降”在了那张空置的床上，于是Q就开始顺带收拾那张床，换上干净的床单，以招待这位突然来访的（偶尔还在流血的）客人。

        他料想这就是Bond本性的一部分；他自己没什么私人领域，所以007也就忽视了别人的私人空间。Q猜测Bond可能把自己这里当做一个安全的避难所。即使007有一个维护情况良好的公寓，他也更倾向于待在Q这里，因为没有人会想到在这儿来找他（不管是朋友还是敌人）。如果他出现时还在淌血，Q的存在正好给这个地方加了分，他会一声不吭地帮他缠上纱布，不会有什么责骂或是抱怨。

就Q所知，他们俩的这种关系最多算是朋友。或者，对Bond而言，是家人。Q的父母仍在布里斯托尔，还有个每个月和他通一次电话的姐姐在布赖顿。他们的工作不怎么有利于在工作外保持一种活跃的社会生活，尤其是Bond，凡是与工作相关的社会生活总是想要置他于死地。Q能理解这种想要寻求陪伴的心理，只要这人不打算杀掉他，或者是有求于他，什么人都行。

        在第三次“拜访”中，Bond表演了用电水壶烧水的流程，接着又展示了将茶包放进杯子里的能力，让Q感觉有些惊喜。他将这件事作为他们未成文的特殊安排的合理组成部分：Q提供一个不提问的睡眠环境和满满的急救箱，Bond则偶尔以泡茶来回报。

这完全没有缓解Q的迷恋，尤其是当Bond把衣服扔进洗衣机，在公寓里半裸或全裸地走来走去的时候。这事儿第一次发生时，Q直接被手中的茶呛住了，咳个不停，实在是尴尬透顶；不过这至少掩护了他因为别的原因而红透的脸颊。那之后，Q就接受了这种现象，开始欣赏这佳景。

        有时他一个人坐在公寓里，手捧一杯冷掉的茶，咀嚼着迷恋这么一位双零特工的烦恼，他有时候就这么全裸着走来走去，但也会整整6个月目不斜视。通常情况下，他专注于做好本职工作，让所有感官奉献给国家；他的工作就是保证这些外勤特工们的存活，Bond也在其中。

        他现在所有，已是他以后所能有的全部。Q早就屈服于这条真理。

  
  
  


        在Bond出现在他公寓之前，Q已经了解这次任务有多糟糕。

        实际上，他根本没想过Bond会这时候出现。任务失败是一回事：这时有发生，没什么大不了。但这次，Bond着实有些丢脸，以至于MI6的大多数人都知道：他被耍了，然后甩了。她毫发无伤地离开，甚至还卷走了那张地图和价值数十亿的情报。而Bond，两手空空地站在原地，可谓是奇耻大辱。

        Q原以为Bond会去他自己的公寓，花上个几天时间好好舔舐伤口，把追寻几乎不可能有的蛛丝马迹的任务全扔给Q支部。没想到Bond直接摸到了他的厨房，轻车熟路地从橱柜里翻出玻璃杯和苏格兰威士忌。Q礼貌地无视了他，给007特工他所想要或是需要的安静空间。

        在他喝第一杯期间，Q待在厨房里，坐在流理台上敲打笔记本键盘。Bond转移到了客厅，坐在一片黑暗中，默默地喝着。Q不敢打扰。虽然他个人通常喝的是茶，但这并不妨碍他理解一个人在黑暗中闷一会儿的需要。

        当Bond走回来时，他从柜子里拿出第二个杯子，给他们俩都倒了一杯。

        Q拿起杯子，关上笔记本，背靠着柜台。

        一片寂静。Bond将橙黄色的液体再一次倒入玻璃杯中。在第三次这么做的时候，他终于决定说点什么。

        “我都数不清我背叛了别人多少次。”他说。

        Q没有开口，他不太确定Bond想说些什么，也不想打断他难得的坦白。

        一分钟后，Bond稍微理清了思路：“这就是工作的一部分，不是吗？总有人受伤，总有人死去，总有政府面临崩溃，总有人得失去点什么。只是通常情况下，我是那个成功者，让对方向他们的总部汇报任务失败，让他们被看做蠢蛋和失败者。”

        Q了解这种感受。他清楚地记得那个在屏幕上闪烁的带着诡异微笑的西班牙头骨，还有那行字“想想你的罪孽！”他知道被看做一个傻瓜是什么样，尤其是当罪犯一蹦一跳地从面前自由地跑开的时候。

        “你对她有感觉吗？”他问道，因为他也了解那种感受。他实在是太了解那种被背叛的感受了。

        “不，”Bond说，带着未成形的微笑，但他想了许久，脸上的忧伤暗示着这没那么简单，“不算是那种感觉。不过我挺欣赏她的。”

        他确实对她有感觉，Q能听出来。

        “你知道那种感觉吗？”Bond问道。他听起来确实挺好奇，而且带着不确定。

        这让Q想知道Bond是怎么看待他的，居然问出这样的问题。一个笨拙的、戴眼镜的、从不约会的电脑呆子？一个呆板的、反社会高智商的、难以理解常人感情的天才？这两个想法都不全对，但也差不远。

        “我有过八个男朋友，”Q平淡地答道，才不在意Bond会不会因为他的性取向被酒呛住，“六个对我不忠，另外两个直接甩了我。”

        没错，我很清楚那是什么感觉。

        再提起这些男友时他已经不再感到苦涩了，也许有时会有点伤心，还有孤独，但他接受这样的命运。他必定是忠诚的一方，必定会被背叛。这没什么，他早就知道了，他能面对这些。

        “你不该被这样对待。”Bond说道，听上去像是在描述宇宙的基本规则。天是蓝的，云是白的，Q不该被背叛，不应被抛弃。

        不应该？Q琢磨着，有些困惑。那有什么意义？生活本来就不公平，上帝本来就不存在，哪有什么应不应该的说法？

        “什么？”他脱口而出。

        “你有这样对待过别人吗？”Bond又问道，眉毛挑战似的挑起。

        噢，现在Q明白这段对话为什么突然拐到他的情感问题上来了。Bond一开始就提到他为了大英政府的利益欺骗了不少人的感情。他们还在这个话题上。

        Bond的意思是，就凭他伤了那么多人的心，他应该被伤害，被背叛。

        “没有。”Q承认道，不太确定他是不是该为自己骄傲。

        不，我从不是赢家，我从没有把对方伤痕累累的心揣进兜里，以胜利者的姿势阔步离开。就算我想，但我做不到。

        Q所制造的混乱是国际层面的。他从不知道在笔记本屏幕另一边的失败者们遭受了什么，他也不用像Bond一样，为了赢，凝视着对方的眼睛说谎。

        Q的杯子又空了，他晕乎乎的，对自己没什么把握。

        Bond动了，伸手去拿Q背后的酒瓶。当Q向上看时，他们俩不约而同地停下。Q感觉自己的心漏跳了一拍；Bond就在这里，在伸手可及的地方。他们差不多一样高。头一次，Q发现他们有太多的相似：都被命定的忠诚困在这个无异于慢性自杀的工作上。伤痕累累。迷失了方向。

        Bond把酒瓶放回原处，玻璃与柜台相触，发出一声轻响。

        Q丝毫未动。目光紧锁住007的双眼，当他正巧向上看时，他一点儿也想不起来该怎样调整他的动作和情绪，缓慢移开，然后说两句无伤大雅的小笑话，来掩饰他的迷恋和凝望。

        然后Bond就靠了过来，指尖仍带着玻璃的冰凉。他的手擦过Q的下颌，环住他的脖颈，将他拉入一个吻。

        Q的心早就知道这意味着什么。它早已毫无顾虑地选定了Bond。他已经愚蠢地投入了一切。就Q的内心而言，Bond只是在索取几个月前就属于他的物件。

        Q的理智在这种事情上，完全没有发言权。

        他早就考虑过这事发生的可能性，他考虑过很多很多次，详细到每一个细节，每一种可能出现的情景。Bond是个来者不拒的国际男性，他有这种索取一切可能对象的倾向。说不定哪一天，Bond突然决定亲近一下有毛茸茸卷发的军需官，也不是全无可能。

        这挺好的。Q了解他的名声，知道他从不流连。这没关系，这很好。Bond不可能背叛他，因为他绝不会跟他开始一段恋爱关系。他不会对他承诺忠贞，就算他有朝一日心血来潮想要这么做，他的工作简述里的乱交要求，也会打消这个念头。

        所以，一切都很好。没什么会改变。这就是Q想要的，被永远困在这段落花有意，流水无情的感情里，遥望着一个他不可能拥有的男人，保证他不会再次遍体鳞伤。他期待这很长时间了。

        双手紧捏着他的命运，Q就着他西装外套的翻领把他拉近，无节制地啃咬他的嘴唇。

        Bond的吻强势而稳定，带着一往无前的自信和近乎完美的技巧。每次擦过他的嘴唇，扫过舌尖，都像是经过精心计算，让Q的理智一步步在欲望中燃烧。他太擅长这件事了，实在不公平。

        他们俩都在渴求中挣扎，耗尽了耐心。Q着急地伸手，试图解开Bond衬衫的纽扣，但他最终不得不中断亲吻，沮丧地诅咒着这些又小又滑的东西，全无平时小心翼翼折腾武器的模样。

        Bond笑了笑，轻而易举地脱下Q当做睡衣穿的长T恤。他宽大温暖的手扶着Q的髋部，稳稳地抱着他，看他一个一个解决那些纽扣。

        “你的扣子也太多了，007。”Q抱怨道，终于解开了最后一枚扣子。

        “我会跟我的裁缝说说的，”Bond保证道，多半是在开玩笑，他的声音温暖而放松，带着点挑逗的意味，“我以为你的手会很灵巧。”

        “没错，两杯威士忌以前，绝对很灵巧。”

        Bond的低沉的笑声，带来一阵温暖的战栗，穿过Q的心脏，越过小腹，落在他的阴茎上。然后，又是一个吻，在Bond的舌尖邀他的共舞时，他尝到了高品威士忌，清水，还有一种Bond独有的浓厚香辣的麝香的味道。

        大脑在愉悦和急切中变得飘渺，肌肉在迷雾中难以协调，Q索性放弃了剥下Bond衣服的打算，专注于解开他的裤带，扭着把手伸进去。小Bond有些粗重，Q轻轻用手环住它，指尖享受地描摹表面的纹理。

        Bond显得更镇静，他的酒量要大得多。简单地脱下Q的上衣，拉松睡裤的裤带，他突然起身，在Q的怀里留下一团空气。

       半醉着，惊讶的Q花了点时间才发现Bond正跪在面前。强壮灵巧的双手勾着Q的腰带，等待着Q的目光，等着他的接受。不过，那可是Bond，不管他看见了什么，都当做是征得了同意。睡裤流畅地从髋部滑下，落在脚踝处。

        Q盯着他，嘴唇在震惊中微张。Bond扶着他的阴茎，直接放进了嘴里。没有停顿，没有预告，就那么一瞬间，他把Q的所有包裹在嘴中，最大限度地吞咽下去。

        在这之前，Q一向认为他有不少口交的经历，充足地了解这事儿。但这次，完全不一样。Bond平稳而急切地吸吮他，嘴里的肌肉井然有序地工作着。Q发出破碎的声音，双手紧抓住柜台的边沿，好让他不至于滑下去。

        在他所有的幻想中，Bond总是粗野而充满控制欲，拿走所有他想要的。眼前这个专注，慷慨给予的Bond实在是出乎意料。他听说过Bond高超床技的传闻，但他总把那归结于他健壮的体格，并不相信。

        就在这时，Bond灵活的舌头巧妙地动了动，Q脑海中所有关于Bond传闻的想法立时在一片愉悦的白光中烟消云散。他的头向后仰，睫毛颤动着，膝上一软，手肘敲在台面上。

        Q又没看清Bond站起来的动作，他上前再次吻他，激烈而彻底。Bond用髋部把Q压在原处，快速脱下Q留在他身上的纽扣全开的外套和衬衣。

        昏昏沉沉，但仍旧相当兴奋，Q用目光描摹着Bond赤裸的胸膛。他从没跟他赤诚相对过，更别提伸手触摸。

        四目相对，他看见Bond的微笑，笑容也难以抑制地在他脸上出现。Q扑过去，主动开启一个吻，任他的双手在对方的躯体上流连。如果这就是他唯一的机会，他决心在今晚尽可能得到他能拥有的一切。

        顽皮地轻咬着，Bond交出了主动权。两人笨拙地在不打断亲吻的情况下脱下了Bond的鞋裤，在厨房柜台之间跌跌撞撞，朝着Q卧室的方向而去。

        他们纠缠着倒在床上，Bond压在上面（这比较合理，因为Q不确定他能不能撑起自己，保证两人的脑袋不会相撞），交换湿漉漉的、凌乱的吻。Bond单手撑起，另一只手环绕住两人的阴茎（Q的长些，Bond的粗些），然后握紧。

        Q呻吟着，髋部向上推挤着，靠近Bond温暖手指的挤压，体味Bond的阴茎坚实而火辣地来回擦过自己的感觉。他闭上眼，整个世界被愉悦、热辣和兴奋充满。Bond让他俩的髋部紧贴在一起，阴茎一同在他手中抽插。他的唇从他颈间滑下，牙齿在锁骨和肩上留下轻微的咬痕。这一瞬间被延长，悬在半空中的满足与愉悦蔓延到了永远。Q来得猛烈，沾满了Bond的手和他自己的小腹。

        沉醉，疲惫，满足。Q眨了眨眼，难以聚焦。当他这次闭上双眼时，一切都沉入了黑暗。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

  
 

  
第二章

 

 

  
        清晨，Q懒洋洋地摇晃着从暖和的床上爬起来，随便穿上一条睡裤。他走出房间，看见Bond坐在厨房，正小口喝着一壶茶——哦不，那是一壶咖啡，而且他还一边单手在Q的笔记本上输入着什么，一边跟M通话：“十点整，希思罗，好的。我们知道大概在秘鲁什么位置吗？”

        Q习惯性地拿出自己的杯子，眼神空洞地盯着柜台上半满的咖啡壶。这见鬼的东西是从哪儿来的？难道Bond从橱柜里翻出来的？

        这相当不靠谱，不过刚煮好的咖啡就在面前，他还是喝点好，虽然是低级饮料。

        倒进了大量的牛奶，Q冲杯子做了个鬼脸，不过还是二话不说地喝了下去。

        Bond按了个键，把手机调到免提状态，放在柜台上。而Q把他从笔记本面前推开，听M介绍此次任务的情况。笔记本上Q的账号已经登录，相关的信息也已调了出来。Bond是绝不可能能够黑进他的系统的，所以他肯定是用什么方法知道了他的密码。他眨了下眼，很快想起M曾不止一次地抱怨过Bond直接登进她系统的习惯，于是安然接受了宇宙间又一个以Bond为中心的谜团。

        “我一会儿让Q告知你这次任务会用到的破除安保系统的电子钥匙。”M说道。

        “他就在这儿，”Bond说，“我直接跟他说就行。”

        M停顿了一下，显然很吃惊：“你什么意思？‘直接跟他说’？你现在在哪儿？”

        伏在柜台上，Q祈祷着他的脸不要一瞬间变红，清了清嗓子，说：“007似乎发展出了一种不在他自己床上睡，反而过来蹭我家沙发的习惯。”

        “噢对，那的确是他的风格。你知道你有权利把他扔出去的，对吧？”

        “比起你，Q显然更好心。”Bond笑着评论。

        “他不如我这么了解你。Bond，请别试图勾引你的军需官。”

        Bond的笑容更加明朗了，他保证道：“我会在合理的范围内尽力克制的。”然后挂断了电话。

        Q立刻转身面对他的笔记本屏幕，这比看着Bond安全多了。把那些调笑放到一边，他们此刻都有工作要做。“我一编完指令，就会把电子钥匙发到你的手机上。你可以使用我给你的USB连接线来上传。”

        “谢谢。”Bond答道，穿上外套，拿出手机。Q偷瞄了一眼，他的衣服仍旧完美无瑕，即使在Q的地板上度过了一夜。

        当Bond还在房间里时，Q两眼盯着屏幕，坐姿紧绷，全心专注于工作。Bond一句未提昨晚，也没有再触碰Q。

        当门在他身后关上时，Q瞬间就松弛下来了，转头呆望着他消失的方向。这什么也不算。他们都醉了，那只是Bond对一切诱惑的下意识反应。而他就只是又一个被拐上床的人，Bond很多一夜情对象中的一员。这没什么，尽管他自己的表现没什么值得称道的地方，甚至还在Bond解决之前就睡着了。光这一条，就杜绝了Bond考虑再来一次的可能性。

        Q能忍受这些，这就是他这段安全而且遥不可及的迷恋的一切。他拥有这段回忆就够了。

 

  
        Bond再次出现在他家的时候不算令人惊讶（尽管Q还没搞清楚Bond是怎样反复出入于他位于32层公寓的阳台的）。

        Q穿着睡衣，正在试着解决昨天就应该破解的密码。“007。”他冲流着血漫步穿过客厅的Bond打了个招呼。

        “Q。”Bond回应道，径自走向浴室。

        他洗完澡出来时还在流血，腰间系着一张浴巾：“我需要你帮我把它缝起来。”

        “我明白。”Q说道，试图忽略他看见Bond肩上又深又长的伤口时，心中因担忧而焦虑的心情。任何一个正常人都会直接去医院。考虑到Bond把几近致命的伤口当做小伤痕的倾向，Q不太确定他是否清楚医院的功能。

        合上笔记本，他从Bond手中接过急救包，让他坐下，然后小心翼翼地把伤口整齐地缝上。他已经忘记他帮007缝过多少次伤口了。一开始的时候，光是血迹就让他恶心；而现在，他了解到这只是James Bond正常生活的一部分。

        “我会向M建议给你几天时间休息，等这些伤口愈合之后再安排你的下一个任务。”Q警告道，试图保持一种严厉和不赞成的口吻，让Bond退让。如果按他自己乱来的话，明天太阳下山以前，他就会去做下一个任务了。

        “我经历过更糟的。”Bond说，完全没有让Q感觉好点。他不止一次地看着Bond在生死边缘徘徊，次数多得让他不愿细想。他绝对不需要更多这方面的鼓励。

        “你还有自己的公寓吗？”Q问道，试着把关切从嗓音中剔除。

        “有。”

        “你记得它在哪儿吗？”Q调笑道。

        Bond冲他笑笑：“有时候吧。”

        当他的肩膀被清洁、缝好、裹上绷带后，Bond直接在沙发上昏睡过去。Q再也抑制不住心中的情绪，拿来被子搭在他身上。然后转身重新开始破解密码。

        三个小时之后，Bond给了他一个惊喜。

        Bond的动作一向很安静，Q工作时总是沉浸其中，完全忽略他身边的情况。所以，Bond时不时的拜访已经让他习惯于被突然冒出来的Bond吓一跳。

        不过，搭在脖子上的手，有些出乎意料。前一秒，Q还沉浸在密码中，下一秒，一只手落在了他脖颈上，手指精确地找到那些紧张的神经点，开始按摩。Q差点因为惊讶和舒服膝上一软，从座位上滑下去。他以前也去过按摩，但次数不多，比起让一个陌生人捏着他的脖子，他觉得自己解决肩颈的紧绷更为合理。

        Bond相当专业。他宽厚温暖的大手灵巧地对付着那些肌肉。这让Q诧异，像Bond这样一个杀人利器竟能做出如此精细的事，他从没想到Bond会拥有这些技能。

        “你绷得太紧了。”Bond说道。

        Q试着回答，张开嘴放松地呼了口气，但这声音完全不是他想表达的，于是他很快放弃了说点什么的打算。密码被完全抛在脑后，他不得不全心专注，才能坐直身子，感受紧贴在身后的Bond，亲吻着他的侧颈，一只手臂勾住他的腰，另一只手还在继续按摩着他的肩膀。

        每一部分都出乎意料。Q全然不知他做了什么来获得007如此慷慨、精巧的关注；尤其是当他已经假定他们会回到过去的状态，Bond绝不会再碰他的情况下。

        在几个零落的吻之后，Bond更专注于按摩，双手放在Q肩颈间。全力保持直立，Q关上笔记本，把它推到柜台的另一边，以免被他撞下去。他用手肘支撑着身体，低头向前，完全把自己交给了Bond。他根本没有能力召集脑中的理智来拒绝，索性接受这来自Bond的同情。

        “你难道不该有所回报吗？”几分钟后，他艰难地说道，一边感激身前的柜台，让他得以掩藏开始疼痛的勃起和就在嘴边的哀求。

        “这就是我的回报。”Bond争论道，双手向下滑到腰部，钻进他的上衣。

        “我要你的手指。”Q脱口而出，试着劝慰自己他在发出指令，而不是乞求。

        Bond发出一阵温暖低沉的笑声，保证道：“马上就到那儿了。”

        动作稍微加快，两人都明白什么即将发生。脱下Q的上衣，Bond断续地在他脊背上落下几个咬吻，每一个都换来Q窒息般的轻微呻吟。

        Q暗自发誓有一天他一定能成为一个相匹配的伴侣，尽管此刻James Bond只需要一个简单的抚触就能把他带进语无伦次的迷乱。

        Bond轻轻退开，只手压在Q肩胛之间，示意他稍等一会儿。Q照做无疑，准备好接受Bond要求的一切。在他身后，他能听见Bond穿过公寓的声音，但看不见他到底去了哪里，Q没有那种超强的空间分析能力，足以让他推测出Bond的所在。

        Bond回来的时候，Q听见了衣料，还是丝绸摩擦的声音。当bond首先伸手摘掉他眼镜时，他哆嗦了一下，但没有反对。

        愣了一会儿，Q突然意识到这高程度的亲密。他从来没让其他人碰过他的眼镜，就算是曾经的男友也没有。不过他也没让其他人碰过他的脖子。拒绝007似乎是一件不可能的事，而Q也绝对不想让他停下来。对他来说，与其说是看见，不如说是听见他的眼镜与电脑一起被放在柜台的另一端，然后Bond的领带就覆在了眼睛上。虽然并不是完全看不见，但Q挺喜欢这个主意的。他向后仰头，让Bond能更轻松的系上领带。厚重、精致的丝绸与他带的那些便宜货大不相同，他喜欢这种质感。

        Bond的举动，相当于突然向他索求高度的信任，但Q没有一丝犹豫。他献身于此，Bond对Q的任何要求，只会让他的所有脑细胞叫嚣着“你的你的，都是你的”。

        Bond从身后压上来，噢太棒了，他绝对还没穿上衣服，勃起的阴茎只隔了一层衣物，顶在Q的屁股上。想象着这幅画面，Q不禁颤抖着弓起背，主动靠上去。没关系，这种具有哀求性质的行为不算什么。

  
       鼻翼深情而慷慨地在Q肩膀上摩挲，这让Q的迷恋坠落到下一级的盲目而无可救药的爱恋。Bond的手指飞快地解开Q的裤带，拉下来，扔到一边。

        心脏高速而剧烈地跳动，Q把腿分得更开，让全部的重量压在手肘上，低悬着头。在他身后，传来Bond的轻笑声，接着，冰冷润滑后的手指挤进他的身体。他为这冰凉的入侵抽了口气（大脑不自觉地开始回忆上次被操的日期，以估计扩张所需时间，但他及时发现。飞快地终止程序运行），双手握拳，努力放松。他讨厌这部分，讨厌他身体下意识的紧张与反抗，讨厌他不得不花如此长的时间来做准备。当操弄开始的时候，他总能很快开始享受。他爱那个过程，不管是主导还是被动。但之前的部分，确实是只能忍受。

        不过Bond的手指实在让人惊叹。

        Q所有过的每一任男友都在这个阶段频繁地分开手指作剪刀状或是弯曲再伸直，以求尽可能快速地完成扩张，进入下一个享受的阶段；Q也一样。但Bond完全不同，他的手指似乎在按摩与爱抚，全然没有扩宽通道的意图。

        这很舒服，美好而性感，让Q的阴茎颤抖着渴求更多。也许这就是指交带给女性的感受，这个行为本身就能带来满足感，而不是为了之后的其他做准备。另外，这就是他要求的，不是吗？他没有让Bond来操他，他只提出想要他的手指，Bond给了他他想要的。

        头一次，Q开始思考他之前经历过的那些是否都是垃圾性爱。当时，他觉得那些相当美妙，但Bond的技巧与他们显然不在同一个宇宙，在他面前，他们看上去都像笨拙的傻瓜。

        “More,”Q叹息道。（这不是乞求，绝不是。）

        Bond又推进了一根手指，在他体内稳定而剧烈地起伏波动着。满足感随着身体的热度一同飙升，Q不自觉地向后顶，磨蹭着Bond的手。他从来没这样迅速地放松，扩展，但他不清楚自己是否已经准备好了继续下一步，因为他此刻只希望这般美妙的体验能永远进行下去。

        不过，他这次坚定地想要在释放之前能让Bond有所享受，但照这样下去，他已经达到了边缘。

        “操我。”他说，语调比他想象的更为平稳和坚定。

        体内的手指慢下来，退了出去。“荣幸之至。”Bond发出低沉的喉音。（Q猜想自己极有可能会在听到这声音时越过那道边界。）

        双眼在蒙眼领带后合拢，他听见安全套包装的脆响，润滑剂液体的流动声，之后，Bond回到那里，在他身后，缓缓下压。

        一如既往，Bond的技巧同样巧妙。每一次深入，Bond都顺势扭动臀部，然后抽出只留尖端，再一点一点慢慢深入。每一次，都不如他期待的深，让Q想在沮丧中哀叹，而那些连成一串的小抽插，只让他更加难耐。但当他感觉Bond在他身后稍作停歇，完全深入的时候，他突然抬头，惊喜地意识到整个过程全然没有疼痛。而Bond的直径显然超过了他能轻松接纳的程度。

        “你怎么做到的？”Q难以置信地问道。

       缓慢而稳定，Bond开始全抽插，每一次都让Q在满足中扭动。他的角度恰到好处，这个厉害的混蛋，他当然能找准那个点。

        “做什么？”

        “所有这些。你怎么能做到这么好？”

        “实践。”Bond开玩笑。

        Q才不相信这些。如果技术渣，再多的实践也没用。但他可不想争论这些，尤其是当Bond正在身后，以完美的技巧拨弄着Q的身体的时候。

        Bond似乎打算慢慢来，Q没什么意见，放任自己在体内一波波欢愉的波浪中起伏。大脑中主管分析的部分终于彻底关机，让他被Bond的气息包裹，悬浮在半空。

        高潮来得突然，但Q享受这一切的每分每秒。漫长而激烈的过程中，他难以控制地大叫，膝盖不住地颤抖，但用力抓住柜台稳住自己。Bond渐渐放缓，停下来，让他恢复。

        这个傻瓜，Q想着，仍因余韵而头晕，真有这么无私？

        他朝后面蹭了蹭，想要那坚实的，在他体内的东西重新动起来：“别停。”

        在Q肩胛间擦过轻吻，Bond又动了起来，他调整角度以求不再摩擦Q的前列腺，加快了速度。

        “很好。”Q叹息道，专心用他仅有的几个脑细胞指挥身体在Bond操他时坐直。他完全没有概念Bond是多久后到的，但那混着喘息的呻吟让Q想要录下来，一遍遍在耳边回放。

         他退出时，Q瑟缩了一下，感觉有些疲惫，但当他松开领带，撑着柜台转身后，他的脸上只剩下大大的微笑。

        Bond笑着靠近，双唇相贴。

 

  
        他们再没聊过这事。

        Bond在卧室外依旧保持他一贯的流畅与专业，就像什么也没发生一样。Q则在好几天里激动不安，他那安全轻松的迷恋恶化成了无可救药的依恋，但他把这些掩藏在冷漠的外表下，没有向任何人透露。他又不禁疑惑，Bond在任务中毫无收敛的与一个个目标滚入一张张大床，让他难以理解他那天充满爱意的无私给予。

        就Q的理解范围，他们之间唯一改变的，只是Q所提供的避难所的服务。Bond在每一个港口都有一个痴心等待他的女孩，可以说，在伦敦，是Q。

        有时候，当Bond甜蜜而关切地给他带来茶叶或是心醉神驰的高潮时，Q总想问：这算什么？我们究竟在干什么？

        但他相信他知道答案，他不需要问出口，他一点也不想亲耳听到他的拒绝。

        所以他保持沉默。

        他经常需要支援Bond的任务，于是时常能了解到他一点也不想知道的，他把别人拐上床的细节；就算Bond有损毁政府摄像头和通讯设备的爱好，他还是看到了太多。

        他没权利吃醋。在这种情况下，吃醋也没用。他对Bond的归属权没有发言权，也不可能会有发言权。用色相套取情报，是Bond的工作，这总会是他工作的一部分。

        当他与Q在一起的时候，他们会使用安全套，Q也开始每月检查一次。他很清楚Bond每月也会进行检查，但对他来说，那是外勤特工例行身体情况维护的一部分。

        虽然想起来有些扭曲，但他有时会享受地偷看Bond引诱目标的实况图像。一般情况下，Bond也知道他在监视。Q会用Bond正戴着的通讯设备或是黑进一切邻近的电子设备，只为体味那黑丝绒般低沉顺滑又带点粗糙沙哑的嗓音，与那位同样想要诱惑他的聪明致命的女士，调情或是讽刺，或是互相嘲弄。Q安慰自己他只是在欣赏Bond的技巧，就像欣赏大型猫科动物的一记绝杀，美丽又残酷。

 

  
        Bond三小时后需搭上一班飞机。

        整个月，他都在外奔波，仅仅在伦敦待了可怜的两天，没有去找Q。Q急切地想要见到他，但他们只在公事上见了几面，所以他只好把浓烈的感情藏到心底。

        事情很多，Q一直忙个不停，只下意识地关注着Bond在两天的总结汇报和健康检查中所处的位置。但在Bond跳上出租车直奔机场前一个小时，Bond显然没什么事情可做了，像个讨厌鬼似的晃进了Q支部。

        尽可能坚定地无视他，Q继续敲打键盘，通过卫星远程操控孟买的一部手机。

        事实证明，无聊的Bond会开始无意识地调情，惹人讨厌。Q最好的一名技术员，一个漂亮撩人的有着灵巧双手（Q从她制造的设备看出来的，不过他相信Bond会从完全不同的角度体会到这一点）的姑娘，开始暗示那位无聊的双零特工，而Bond则饶有兴趣地接招了。

        Q能够，他也的确做到了心平气和地监视Bond在工作时，为了国际局势勾搭别人。但Bond坐在他面前，光明正大地与Q自己部门的员工调情，确实是在刺激他的神经。敲打键盘的速度随着分心而降低，肩膀也因恼怒和嫉妒而绷紧。他明白Bond不属于他，但他就这么整整忽略他两天，然后再到他面前公然勾搭别人，无疑点燃了Q的怒火。

        “那个声纳设备是你做的？”Bond问道，（他非得用那种赞叹的口气说话吗？好吧，Q确实也很赞赏她做的那件设备，但这不代表Bond也需要这么惊叹。）“那几乎算是救了我一命。”

        Q报复性地用力敲打着键盘，中途不得不停下来一两次，稳定情绪。

        “不错！”她骄傲地回答。五分钟前，Q还挺喜欢她直来直去，没什么顾虑的态度，但现在，他气愤又痛苦，就算他知道他没这样做的权利。

        “这是我的号码，希望能有时间给你展示展示我设计的其他设备。”

        “谢谢，不过我最好还是拒绝，毕竟我已经有男朋友了。”

        Q的手指在键盘上崴了一下，把代码弄得一团糟。男朋友？

红着脸，他全力专注于修正刚刚在代码中造成的错误，多半得花上一段时间。他几乎没听见那姑娘结结巴巴的道歉和Bond优雅地安慰她的话。

        Bond有男朋友？什么时候？怎么有的？是谁？

        他的心立时希望Bond指的是自己，但逻辑在几秒钟之内就摧毁了这脆弱的假设。Bond从未严肃讨论过他们的关系，更不可能单方面的决定这种事情。更糟的是，他们一个月没说过话了，而自从Bond回来，他没有像往常一样去Q的公寓。也就是说，在过去的这个月中，Bond极有可能遇上的别的什么人，并决定以后把他家作为伦敦的据点。

        他不能就这么问他。过去的几个月，Q有过无数的机会问清楚他们究竟是什么关系，但他从没有这么做。现在再问，只会让他看上去像个傻瓜（考虑到只有极小的可能性Bond是在说他）；或者更糟，这会告诉他，Q可怜地爱上了他，像他往常一样地无条件付出，不计回报。

        所以，他继续在键盘上敲敲打打。当Bond离开总部，去搭飞机时，两人都没有说再见。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

第三章

 

 

 

  
        下一次再见到Bond，是在Q加班到凌晨三点才头晕目眩、摇摇晃晃地回家后。他当然知道Bond回来了，他可是那个订机票的人，但他丝毫没想到Bond会在自己的床上睡熟。

        在Q的床上。不在沙发，不在他自己的公寓，也不在他那个传说般的神秘男友那儿。

        理智和情感在昏沉中旋转。他才适应了Bond已经有男友的假设，这男友的存在足以让他回绝一位美丽女士的邀请；只不过他不是Q。这样看来，难道他是？——Q飞快地关上灯，向厨房走去。

        一个月之前，他会高兴地爬进床，舒服地窝进他暗恋对象的怀抱。但现在，他难以承受。他做不到与一个心里装着别人的Bond躺在同一张床上；他也不可能去睡沙发，Bond绝对会嘲笑他这个拎不清的傻瓜。

        给自己倒杯茶，Q打开笔记本，继续工作。对付睡眠不足总好过解决睡在Bond身边还是睡沙发的人生难题，尤其是当他的“非男朋友”（not-boyfriend）发出如此复杂的讯号的时候。

        他不得不承认Bond有可能说的是他。这一可能性突然飙升，超过了Bond在上个月偷偷摸摸地遇到了什么人，然后在三天前分手的猜测。但就算真是这样，Q也不明白这意味着什么。如果Bond想的是他，他就不能说一句“噢，那啥，你愿意做我男友吗？我保证不跟别人乱搞，除非工作需要”之类的吗？

        当Bond起床时，Q头也没抬。他仅凭声音和余光关注着Bond插上电水壶又拿了根香蕉。紧绷着肩膀，Q主动无视他，直到Bond走过来亲吻他的肩膀，双手像往常一样开始按摩后颈的时候。

        不过这次，Q闪开了，Bond也收回了他的手。

        靠在柜台的对面，Bond隔着几英尺的距离望着他。Q能感受到那凝视的分量，甚至都能听见Bond思考的声音。

        “我做错了什么？”Bond问道。他听上去有些不解，但情愿假设是他的错。

        显而易见，他们正试着把这些搞清楚。尽管Q不知道该从哪个地方开始，也不知道该说些什么。他停下手上的活，但并没有抬头：“上次见到你，你说你有个男朋友。”

        “我以为我有。”

        他的心抽动了一下，难以置信地抬起头，惊讶又迷惑。

        “我指的是你。”Bond补充道，眼神中全然的真诚。

        James Bond认为Q是他的男朋友。Q刚想张嘴骂他这是一般人先商量之后再做的决定，但转念明白了。

        Bond在处理关系上没什么经验。他的工作不允许他轻易的献出忠诚，而他的大多数伴侣都死于非命。就Q对他背景的了解，他几乎没有过稳定的恋情。就算他在卧室里再怎么技巧娴熟，也掩盖不了他对维护关系毫无概念的事实。

        更糟的是，他恐怕接受了Q的暗示。

        Q在上班的时候无视他，在家几乎不与他交流，把他们俩之间所有的联系切得一干二净。他震惊地张大嘴，突然意识到自己是有多混蛋。为了给Bond提供他臆想中007想要的随性的关系，他的作为跟那些混账没什么区别。

        “噢，我真是个笨蛋。”他呼了口气。

        急切地想要改正先前的错误，消除Bond的顾虑，Q走到他面前，温柔地吻他，告诉他一切都好。这确实很好，Bond的双手就搭在他的腰上。Q中断这个吻，冲他微笑：“我们需要谈谈。”

        Bond有些紧张：“我不能……”

        “我很清楚，007。”Q说道，提醒他他了解Bond的工作，了解其中每一个细节，即使有些细节他不想知道。他们还是同事，Q清楚地明白两人都会始终把工作放在首位。

        “我爱你。”Bond说道。

        Q盯着他，情绪乱成一团。他不太确定他想从这段关系中得到什么：“真的？”

        “真的，我不想要其他人，虽然我还是得……”

        “跟很多很多非常危险的间谍上床。”Q接下话头。

        Bond傻笑着，温柔而深情：“确实是这样。但只要我可以选择，我只想跟你在一起。”

        Q点点头，尽力避免露出惊讶：“非常公平。”

        说实在的，他觉得这已超出他的想象，他觉得这好极了。他早就已经荒唐可笑地坠入爱河，也许过几天，他就能找到承认这事实的勇气。

        “我们还需要谈点什么吗？”Bond问道。

        “就到这儿吧。我想，我们可以先做爱，剩下的一会儿再说。”

        Bond笑着吻他：“我想你应该去睡会儿，然后再说做爱的事。”

        “嗯，很多次哟。”（注）

        Bond关上Q的笔记本，拉着他往卧室走。

        “但这还是早上诶。”Q试着争辩。

        忽略那声软绵绵的抗议，Bond把他面朝下的推倒在床上，跨坐在他屁股上按摩Q的背颈和肩胛。

        噢，他想死Bond的按摩了。抱着枕头垫在下巴上，Q在（他男朋友的）触碰下放松，沉入了甜蜜的梦乡。

 

  
        “关上电脑。”Q命令道。

        他靠着床脚板，看着床另一头的James靠在床头板上。这种居家的感觉挺好的：Q拿着一本书，而James抱着笔记本电脑。

        Bond抬起头，注视着他的眼睛，Q能看见他决定是否听从时眼中一瞬间的反抗。那种眼神，不管是在卧室里还是卧室外，都经常出现。虽然Bond的忠诚毋庸置疑，但他总是会花上点时间来回应命令，决定是否按他自己的想法行事。

        今天，他选择了配合。凝视着Q的双眼，合上了笔记本。

        Q也合上了书，不禁为Bond的服从而感到兴奋，将注意力集中到他的伴侣身上：“把它放到一边。”

        Bond把笔记本放在床边，没有移动视线，而Q爱死Bond“我听你的只因为我接受这个挑战”的眼神。

        “脱下外衣。”Q继续道，清楚地知道Bond外衣下什么也没穿。即使James现在在Q的公寓里放了换洗衣服，基本上住在这里，Q还从没见过他屈尊穿睡衣的模样。

        嘴角翘起，露出迁就的微笑，Bond把衣服扔在一边，一部分搭在了Q的大腿上。

        自信而慵懒，James惬意地转了转身子，放任Q欣赏。他的身材依旧完美，那些几近死亡的伤痕只让他的躯体更加迷人。Q从容地享受眼前的风光，为自己拥有的权利而洋洋得意，也为Bond的阴茎在他的注视下缓慢充血膨胀而沉醉。

        “抚摸你自己。”他等了一会儿才说。

        Bond仍注视着Q，单手环住自己，缓慢而用力的摩擦。Q凝视着，双颊在Bond挑战而自信又充满爱意的目光中不可遏制地泛红。

        “你在想什么？”他难以控制地问道。Bond的目光越来越紧盯着Q，像是要吞下这道浇满奶油的甜点。

        “你到顶之前呼吸加速的样子。”

        Q的脸立时红透了，尴尬中又带有欣喜。“分开腿。”他说，所幸声音还算平稳。

        Bond立刻照做，膝盖弯曲，向上分开，露出自己。因为那是Q，他愿意将自己置于弱势地位，也只为Q。没有别人见过他的这一面。

        心脏砰砰直跳，Q很清楚这意义重大。他盯了他一会儿，朝床头柜点点头，说：“润滑油在抽屉里。”让Bond自己搞清楚这是什么命令。

        嘴角再次翘起，Bond信手拉开抽屉，拿出那个小瓶子。照他们这速度，Q很快又得去买一瓶新的。

        “自己准备好。”Q说道，一边伸手扯了扯裤子。他穿着睡裤，但即使宽松，也撑起了明显的帐篷。

        视线紧粘着Q，Bond将抹了油的手指伸下去，插入两根，开始操弄自己。就算到现在，他还是一副一切尽在掌握的自信模样，就像这些全是他自己的主意，只不过让Q说出来比较可爱罢了。

        “你真是疯狂的性感。”Q对他说，装作一副抱怨的口气。

        把书扔到一边，Q爬过去缓慢而热辣地亲吻他，一边还能听见Bond手指进进出出的水声。

        “给我拿个安全套。”Q说，语调在他踢下睡裤时从命令回到了平时的随便。

        又一个吻后，Bond单手把安全套扔给Q，另一只手的手指仍待在屁股里。

        “自命不凡的混蛋。”Q笑骂道，坐到一边，撕开包装，套上去，又在外面补上一层油。

        等Q坐到他双腿之间时，Bond才抽出手指，手臂挂在Q背上。

        “准备好了？”Q问道，再次确认。Bond简单点点头，一个温暖的小微笑在他嘴角闪现。

        当Q推入的时候，Bond发出了满足的小声呻吟。他总是在Q主导的时候时不时抽气或是呜咽，不像主导时那样克制。Q爱这一点，爱他的男友愿意向他展示脆弱的一面。他们之间仍有层层壁垒阻隔，Bond仍没有全然放松，但有一些心防已经向Q开放，这是他的无上荣耀。

        “用力点。”Bond说道，这是他们开始后他主动说的第一句。让Q不禁勾起嘴角。

        “你总是想要猛烈点的。”他调笑道，从容地进行了几次缓慢耐心的抽插。

        “重一点好。”Bond发出低沉的喉音，也笑了。

        “受虐狂。”Q说道，在调整姿势前轻啄Bond的嘴唇，逐渐加速，用力地操他。

        Bond喃喃着表示同意，提高臀部迎向Q的每一次冲撞，在正中那一点的时候发出窒息般的呻吟。

        “摸你自己。”Q命令道，他的唇在冲撞间落在Bond耳旁。Bond有着直接把Q操出来的神奇能力，但Q还做不到，至少现在不行。

        Bond顺从的单手挂在Q身上，另一只手伸了下去。

        Q还有一个喜欢做主导的原因。其他的任何情况下，Bond会想尽办法地确保Q先满足。有时候Bond实在是太过坚决的大方，有点让人恼怒。Q猜测Bond心理测评中的好几条都能用来解释这种强迫——孤儿，遗弃问题，认可需求，难以接受认同，虽然他从没黑进去看过。

        当Q主导的时候，事情稍微有些改变。Bond忽然决定做先到的那个，给Q一个难得的欣赏纯粹的愉悦从他脸上荡漾开来的机会。仅这一瞬间，Bond没有丝毫保留。

        奇妙的感受在Q心中绽开，他又一次猛冲进James的身体，他的James，这具紧致而让人心醉神驰的颤抖着的身体。

        “我爱你。”Q低声默念，感受到身下的Bond几乎是在同时抽气登顶。他继续抽插，没有减速。不管什么情况，Bond总想让Q再用力点。没过几秒，他就到了，液体冲进保险套，而他喘着气喊出Bond的名字：“James。”

        一分钟内，Bond就恢复过来，带着略快的心跳贴上他的唇：“你以后该多这么做的。”没有再细说具体是哪一项。

        Q把这当做是整体的鼓励，攫住唇加深这个吻。

 

  
        爱上Bond是件很美好的事。

        有时候也有些艰难，尤其是当Bond出去勾引那些聪明美丽的女士，留Q独自战胜嫉妒心的时候。甚至有时，Q觉得他们俩就到此为止了，Bond该离开他了。面对那些美妙、致命、耀眼的女士，Q怎么也想不通Bond为什么还会回来，而不是和她们私奔。

        但他确实逐渐了解Bond的忠诚。

        不管他明面上有多叛逆，Bond对女王和国家的忠诚根深蒂固、不可动摇。这种深入骨髓的信念，让他愿意付出任何代价保护国家的利益。不管怎样的香车美人、多大的财富权利、还是对他所挂念的人的威胁，都不能丝毫削弱他对这份工作的忠实。

        这是他们如此相似的本质原因。

        Q总为Bond一部分的忠诚属于自己而感到惊奇。不知如何，Q在Bond的心底有了一席之地，仅次于女王和国家。他绝不会幻想成为他心中的第一位，他们都知道，如果Bond有一天为了完成任务需要亲眼见证又一位爱人的死亡，他会毫不犹豫。

        这挺好的。Q不认为他能做得到，至少对James不行，但他钦佩这样的Bond。这让他确信世界上还有另一个像他一样有着坚定不移的忠诚的人。

        而且Bond爱他；真切而深沉，带着他独有的忠贞。这是Q在这世界上所需要的全部。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> “Lots of sex.”: 这里Q一夜没睡，早上又突然得知Bond的心思，兴奋又疲惫，处于一种小孩儿般的混沌状态，所以看上去比较呆萌。（或者说抽风？）


End file.
